EP 0 828 094 A2 discloses a motor vehicle drivetrain with an input shaft, an output shaft, a first transmission with a fixed transmission ratio and a second transmission with a continuously variable transmission ratio, which is arranged parallel to the first transmission.
In order to start from a standstill, the first transmission with the fixed transmission ratio couples the input and output shafts. The drivetrain is upshifted from this low first gear to the continuously variable second transmission by engaging a clutch.